Chapter 14 The beginning of the end
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: After losing the first battle, kenzi starts his new plan and force the Senshi to surrender their sticks


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 14**

**Η ΑΡΧΗ ΤΟΥ ΤΕΛΟΥΣ**

Μετά τη μάχη του με τον Geki, ο Neo έκανε πολύ καιρό να ξαναπολεμήσει, ωστόσο συνέχισε να εξασκείται στις πολεμικές τέχνες, στα κόλπα που του έμαθε ο Jason και σε παλαιότερες τεχνικές.

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ένα ηλιόλουστο πρωινό, o Neo διάβαζε ένα περιοδικό και το μάτι του έπεσε σε μια είδηση.

«Κρίμα, τώρα που έχασα τις δυνάμεις μου, ο κόσμος με ξέχασε»

Τι είχε δει όμως και τον έκανε να αλλάξει ύφος;

Είναι πολύ απλό. Η πόλη του Τόκυο αποφάσισε να τιμήσει τις ηρωίδες της σε ανταπόδοση όσων προσέφεραν.

«Τι να κάνουμε…; Αφού επέλεξαν αυτές, πρέπει να το σεβαστώ»

Την είδηση διάβασαν και τα κορίτσια και χάρηκαν δεόντως.

-Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη, επιτέλους θα ανταμειφθούμε για τον κόπο μας, είπε η Usagi ευτυχισμένη.

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, είπε και η Reye.

-Ναι, αλλά…δε βλέπω το όνομα του Neo πουθενά, παρατήρησε η Amy.

-Αυτό δεν ήταν σωστό, θα έχει στεναχωρηθεί σίγουρα, είπε η Usagi ξανά.

Δεν ήταν όμως οι μόνες που το είδαν. Και κάποιος άλλος το είδε και του κατέβηκε μια ιδέα:

«Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία που ζητούσα, θα πάρω τα στυλό των Sailor χρησιμοποιώντας σαν δόλωμα όλους αυτούς εδώ, αυτή τη φορά η νίκη θα είναι δική μου» Είπε ο Kenzi κι άρχισε να γελά.

Επιτέλους ήρθε η μεγάλη μέρα!

Κόσμος πολύς είχε συγκεντρωθεί στο πάρκο και μια μεγάλη εξέδρα είχε στηθεί στο κέντρο.

Βλέποντας τόσο κόσμο, τα κορίτσια δεν πίστευαν στα μάτια τους, όμως δεν μπορούσαν να δουν πουθενά ένα συγκεκριμένο πρόσωπο.

-Τον Neo δε βλέπω, παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Κάπου εδώ θα είναι, είπε η Usagi.

-Ίσως να στεναχωρήθηκε που δεν είναι στη γιορτή, πήρε το λόγο η Amy.

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια, τώρα κανείς δε μιλάει αυτόν και σίγουρα το έχει πάρει βαριά, δείχνει πολύ ευαίσθητος, συμπλήρωσε η Reye.

Όμως αυτή τη φορά τα κορίτσια είχαν κάνει λάθος, ο Νέο ήταν εκεί, απλά δεν τον είχαν δει.

Πάντως ο Kenzi έβαλε σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό του, αρχικά σε εντελώς ανύποπτο χρόνο, εξαφάνισε σταδιακά όλους τους ανθρώπους αφήνοντας το μέρος άδειο, βλέποντάς το αυτό, άρχισαν να σοκάρονται και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έστειλε μια δεκάδα δαιμόνων εναντίον τους.

-Αυτό μας έλειπε τώρα, είπε η Mako και ρίχτηκαν στη μάχη. Ο Neo δεν ανακατεύτηκε, κρύφτηκε πίσω από την εξέδρα και χωρίς να τον δουν, εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν τελείωσαν, αποφάσισαν να πάνε στο σπίτι του Neo, όταν έφτασαν όμως δεν τον βρήκαν ούτε εκεί.

-Μα που έχει εξαφανιστεί; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye.

-Λέτε να τον πήραν; Είπε έντρομη η Makoto.

-Αποκλείεται, την έκοψε η Usagi.

Στο μεταξύ ο Kenzi προχωρούσε στην επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου του. Να κλέψει το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου.

Για να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό του, απομόνωσε την Amy από τις άλλες και της επέβαλε τη δική του θέληση:

-Sailor Mercury, τώρα ανήκεις σε μένα. Παράδωσέ μου το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου. Αυτό ακουγόταν συνεχώς στο μυαλό της.

-Θα σε υπακούσω. Ανταποκρίθηκε εκείνη κι αμέσως μεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι του Neo απ'όπου τα κορίτσια είχαν φύγει, εκεί έσπασε τη βιτρίνα και πήρε από μέσα το Ξίφος.

0Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πως όλοι εξαφανίστηκαν έτσι, είπε η Mako.

-Μα τι συμβαίνει αυτή τη φορά; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Ας προσπαθήσουμε να μείνουμε ήρεμοι, θα προσπαθήσω να έρθω σε επαφή με τον Neo, είπε τότε η Usagi.

Δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει μαζί του αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε, λες και άνοιξε η γη και τον κατάπιε

-Τίποτε, δεν μπορώ να τον βρω.

-Παιδιά δε σας φαίνεται περίεργο; Η Amy δεν είναι εδώ, παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα, πάμε σπίτι του γρήγορα, είπε τότε η Reye κι έφυγαν αμέσως.

Όταν έφτασαν, είδαν τη γυάλινη βιτρίνα σπασμένη και το Ξίφος να λείπει.

-Όχι…Είπε η Mako.

-Τι έπαθες; Τη ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Υποθέτω πως η Amy έκλεψε το σπαθί για να το παραδώσει στον Kenzi.

-Μα δε θα είναι άχρηστο στα χέρια του; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Ναι αλλά ο Kenzi είναι ύπουλος. Θα βρει τρόπο να το ενεργοποιήσει.

-Τότε πάμε στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση να τη σταματήσουμε πριν να είναι αργά. Ας μεταμορφωθούμε! Διέταξε η Usagi.

-Moon Crystal Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Jupiter Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

MAKE UP!!!

Αμέσως έφτασαν στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση και η Sailor Moon φώναξε:

-Amy όχι! Μην το κάνεις!

Την ίδια στιγμή η Amy ήταν έτοιμη να παραδώσει το ξίφος και ο Kenzi της έλεγε:

-Ωραία, ωραία, φέρε μου το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου δεν ωφελεί να αντιστέκεσαι, είσαι κάτω από τον έλεγχό μου!

-Πολέμησέ το! Μην το αφήσεις να σε νικήσει! Την παρότρυνε η Sailor Venus.

-Εμπρός δαίμονες! Πιάστε τις!

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Η Sailor Moon ανέλαβε τον Kenzi και οι άλλες τους δαίμονες, στη μάχη που ακολούθησε, οι δαίμονες νικήθηκαν ενώ η Sailor Moon πάλευε με λύσσα εναντίον του. Σε κάποια φάση ο Kenzi πήδηξε από πάνω της, έφτασε στην Amy και της απέσπασε το ξίφος ενώ ταυτόχρονα το μαγικό λύθηκε.

-Τι συνέβη; Ρώτησε η Amy σαν να μην καταλάβαινε τι έγινε.

-Ηλίθια! Μόλις έδωσες το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου σε μένα! Της απάντησε ο Kenzi.

-Όχι! Τι έκανα;!

-Δε φταις εσύ Amy, Σου έλεγχαν ο μυαλό, της είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Τώρα πέσατε όλες στην παγίδα μου! Με το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου θα είμαι ανίκητος κι εσείς δεν μπορείτε να μου παραδώσετε τα στυλό σας ως αντάλλαγμα για τους ανθρώπους.

-Με τίποτα! Είπε αποφασιστικά η Sailor Moon.

-Είσαι τρελός;! Γιατί να σε εμπιστευτούμε;! Του είπε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Γιατί δεν έχετε άλλη επιλογή! Ο χρόνος αρχίζει τώρα! Είπε ο Kenzi κι εμφάνισε μια κλεψύδρα, μόλις πέσει και ο τελευταίος κόκκος άμμου, θα πρέπει να πάρετε την απόφασή σας! Τα στυλό σας ή τους ανθρώπους σας! Είπε ο Kenzi κι εξαφανίστηκε.

-Πρέπει να αποφασίσουμε. Τις δυνάμεις μας ή τους ανθρώπους μας και γρήγορα! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Και η Amy; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Έλα Amy, μεταμορφώσου! Της πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

Εκείνη το έκανε αμέσως κι έφυγαν όλες μαζί από τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση.

Στο μεταξύ ο Kenzi με το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου στο χέρι, άρχισε το καταστροφικό του έργο ενώ παράλληλα έστειλα ένα τέρας για να τις απασχολήσει.

Όμως αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό. Η Sailor Moon με τη δύναμη του σκήπτρου της κατάφερε να το κρατήσει μακριά για την ώρα.

-Πάμε γρήγορα! Είπαν τότε κι έτρεξαν προς το μέρος που βρισκόταν ο Kenzi.

-Ο χρόνος σας τελείωσε Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Παραδώστε τα στυλό σας αλλιώς θα χάσετε τους ανθρώπους σας για πάντα! Τους είπε.

-Και τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Θα κάνουμε αυτό που πρέπει. Η ασφάλεια των ανθρώπων προηγείται, απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Πείτε μου Πολεμίστριες Sailor, είστε έτοιμες να κάνετε την απόλυτη θυσία1

-Εντάξει, ας γίνει έτσι, είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα από το στήθος της, όταν την έβαλε στο κουτάκι, ξανάπε:

-Τα στυλό μας για τους ανθρώπους μας.

-Αντίο Sailor Moon.

Μετά ήρθε και η Sailor Mars και έδωσε κι αυτή το Στυλό της λέγοντας.

-Δεν έχεις λόγο εσύ.

-Σιωπή! Δώσε μου το Στυλό. Τέρμα και η Sailor Mars. Χάσου από μπροστά μου!

Ακολούθησε και η Sailor Jupiter που έβραζε από το θυμό της:

-Kenzi, θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό!

-Ανόητη! Φέρτε μου το επόμενο1

Σειρά είχε τώρα η Sailor Venus που δεν είπε τίποτε, όσο για τον Kenzi, γελούσαν και τα αυτιά του:

-Ένα ακόμα και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα ανήκουν στο παρελθόν.

Τελευταία η Sailor Mercury είπε:

-Λυπάμαι κορίτσια, αν δεν ήμουν εγώ…

-Λοιπόν πήρες αυτό που ήθελες! Τα στυλό μας! Τώρα φέρε πίσω τους ανθρώπους!

-Ανόητες! Στα αλήθεια νομίσατε ότι θα τους ελευθέρωνα; Και γιατί να το κάνω; Σκοπεύω να καταστρέψω τον κόσμο και τίποτε δε θα με σταματήσει! Είπε τότε εκείνος και αφού έκλεισε το κουτί, εξαφανίστηκε γελώντας.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, βρέθηκαν έξω από το σπίτι του Neo.

-Δεν το ΠΙΣΤΕΥΩ! Εμπιστευτήκαμε τον Kenzi. Και μας ξεγέλασε! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Mako έξαλλη.

-Τι άλλο να κάναμε; Είπε η Minako.

-Πήραμε τη σωστή απόφαση, πρέπει να είμαστε υπερήφανες, τις ηρέμησε η Usagi.

-Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε; Ο Kenzi πήρε όλες τις πηγές της δύναμής μας.

-Όχι όλες. Έχει μείνει μία, είπε η Makoto κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα του Neo.

Ήταν πραγματικά η τελευταία τους ελπίδα…..

55


End file.
